List of Family Guy Fanon episodes
These are a list of Family Guy Fanon episodes Season 1: (1995/1996/1997/1998/1999) #Chris's Wonderful Gal Pal-September 29, 1995 #American Idiot-October 6, 1995 #The Peter of Oz-October 13, 1995 #Chris Vs. The Monkey-November 3, 1995 #Abort Ship-November 10, 1995 #Beauty and the Fat-November 17, 1995 #I Don't Like Stewie's Girlfriend-December 1, 1995 #Painted Love-December 15, 1995 #All In a Video Game Day's Work-January 5, 1996 #Peter of Warcraft-January 12, 1996 #Brain in Love-January 26, 1996 #Are You There, W.H.O? It's Me, Mega♙ and the Parents of Bonnie-February 16, 1996 # The Day the Guys Stood Still-April 26, 1996 # Robot Griffins-May 3, 1996 #Hummevee-May 10,1996 #Blazing Battles-May 17, 1996 #Mois and Leg-September 29, 1996 #Jun Tocker-October 6, 1996 #Of Mice and Boys-October 13, 1996 #High Streaks-November 3, 1996 #Life is a Cutaway-November 10, 1996 #Lois, Your'e the Man-November 17, 1996 #Megan's Hope-December 1, 1996 #Meg the Magnificent and Chris the Catastrophy-December 15, 1996 #Don't Rush Peter-January 5, 1997 #The Hogs Are in Town-January 12, 1997 #Lois Gets Paid-January 26, 1997 #Chris' Grandfather-February 16, 1997 #I'm Moving In With The Pewterschewidts-April 27, 1997 #Super Size Chris-May 4, 1997 #The Family OddParents (Family Guy and The Fairly OddParents Crossover)-May 11, 1997 #South Park Did It-May 18, 1997 #Twisted Thursday-October 2, 1997 #Bi Bi Griffins-October 10, 1997 #New Hero in Rhode Island-October 17, 1997 #Chickens On Spooner Street-November 7, 1997 #Open Idiots-November 14, 1997 #Stewie Who?-November 21, 1997 #Operation S.T.E.W.I.E-December 5, 1997 #Everybody Hates Meg-December 19, 1997 #Brians Just Want to Have Fun-January 9, 1998 #Road to Brotherhood-January 16, 1998 #Mental Mouth-January 30, 1998 #Three-Ways and High-Ways-February 20, 1998 #Meg Party-May 1, 1998 #Lois in the Closet-May 8, 1998 #Where's My Monkey?: Part 1-May 15, 1998 #Where's My Monkey?: Part 2-May 15, 1998 #Where's My Monkey?: Part 3-May 15, 1998 #Pole Playin'-May 22, 1998 #Dawn of the Deadbeats-June 25, 1999 #Phlower Power-June 25, 1999 #Punk Goes the Stewie-June 25, 1999 #Road to Boston-June 25, 1999 #Fame and Misfortune-July 2, 1999 #All In a Video Game Day's Work-July 2, 1999 #Son Switch-July 2, 1999 #He: Part 1-July 2, 1999 #He: Part 2-July 2, 1999 #Peter's Daughter??-July 9, 1999 #Therapy-July 9, 1999 #Love 'Em no Matter What-July 9, 1999 #Love So Evil-July 9, 1999 #A White Bear on Spooner Street-July 16, 1999 #The Lois Griffin Chronicles-July 16, 1999 #Father's Day-July 16, 1999 #Newlyweds-July 16, 1999 Season 2: (1999/2000) #The Newbie-October 2, 1999 #Brian Griffin Must Die-October 9, 1999 #Family Gathering-November 6, 1999 #Where In The World Is Meg Griffin?-November 13, 1999 #G.I.B (Griffins in Black)-November 20, 1999 #Magic Beer-December 4, 1999 #The Evil Monkey Comes Out of the Closet-December 11, 1999 #Road to Baja-December 18, 1999 #Road to America-January 1, 2000 #Meg Marries-March 11, 2000 #Bring Back Britney-March 25, 2000 #A Nightmare on Stewie's Street-April 8, 2000 #Go Green-April 22, 2000 Season 3: (2000/2001) #Baby Ingenius-September 24, 2000 #Lover's Lame-October 1, 2000 #A Very Thankful Family Guy Be Thankful Already Thanksgiving-November 19, 2000 #I Killed Peter's Great Grandmother-November 26, 2000 #The One Who Hires a Bodyguard-December 3, 2000 #Brian, Brian, Stewie?-December 10, 2000 #Stewie-plegic-December 17, 2000 #Talent Suckies-January 7, 2001 #Huant of the Spook House-January 14, 2001 #How Do I Love You?-January 28, 2001 #Meg And Her Father: Part 1-February 4, 2001 #Meg And Her Father: Part 2-February 4, 2001 #Poor Griffins: Part 1-April 8, 2001 #Poor Griffins: Part 2-April 8, 2001 #Poor Griffins: Part 3-April 8, 2001 #Peter Who?-April 15, 2001 #Brian's All-Stars-April 22, 2001 #Stewie on TV-May 6, 2001 #Nightmare on Spooner Street-May 13, 2001 #The Super Griffin Alliance Vs The Evil 2-May 20, 2001 Season 4: (2001/2002) #Irish Father's Day-June 17, 2001 #Easy Way In-June 24, 2001 #Return of Joan-July 1, 2001 #Ask Stewie-July 8, 2001 #Interviews with a Campfire-July 15, 2001 #Things That Go Blank in the Night-July 22, 2001 #War of the Toddlers-July 29, 2001 #My Name is Ernie-August 5, 2001 #Nurse Lois On Duty-August 12, 2001 #Sing Damit Sing! Part 1-August 19, 2001 #Sing Damit Sing! Part 2-August 19, 2001 #Road to Japan-August 26, 2001 #Meet Christine-October 14, 2001 #A Very Scary Family Guy Freakin' Out Mystery Halloween-October 28, 2001 #Tiny Bit of Peter-March 3, 2002 #Road to Canada-March 31, 2002 #Wedding Bell's Smell: Part 1-April 7, 2002 #Oh Baby: Part 2-April 7, 2002 #Sex Switch-April 14, 2002 #Peter The Scrooge: Part 1-May 12, 2002 #Peter The Scrooge: Part 2-May 12, 2002 #Love Doesn't Hurt-September 1, 2002 #I Am Peterfield-September 8, 2002 #Camp Tales of a One-Year-Old Genius-September 29, 2002 #The Super Griffins 2: The Super Griffins Vs Ernie ,James Woods, The Evil Monkey, Bertrum, and The Fat Strangler-October 13, 2002 #The Family Guy Freakin' Scary Halloween Special-October 27, 2002 Season 5: (2002/2003/2004) #Trapped in the Attic-November 3, 2002 #Road to Hollywood-November 10, 2002 #I Can't Survive-November 17, 2002 #Hell's Freaking Kitchen-November 24, 2002 #Let's Kill Him Off-December 1, 2002 #Brain and the Tramp-December 8, 2002 #The Super Griffins 3: Peterstein-December 15, 2002 #The Super Griffins 4: In Search of Stewie-January 26, 2002 #Video Game Addiction-February 2, 2002 #A Family Guy Very Funny Love is Freakin' Sweet Valentine's Special-February 9, 2003 #Me, Myself, and I...sotopes-March 16, 2003 #The Super Griffins 5: Hokemon Live!-March 23, 2003 #It's A Freakin' Scary Family Guy Halloween Special-October 26, 2003 #Peter Claus and Brain the Red Assed Reindeer-December 14, 2003 #Birthday Wishes Equal Minoer Glitches-January 4, 2004 #Crime and Quagho: Part 1-January 11, 2004 #Crime and Quagho: Part 2-January 11, 2004 #Crime and Quagho: Part 3-January 11, 2004 #Crime and Quagho: Part 4-January 11, 2004 #My Sperm Brother-in-Law-January 18, 2004 #Road to Miami-January 25, 2004 #Pranks for Nothing-February 1, 2004 #Baby Not on Board 2-February 8, 2004 #Love Hurts....Literally-February 15, 2004 #The Three Kings-February 22, 2004 #Family Gay 2-March 7, 2004 #Anchorwoman: The Legend of Lois Griffin-March 14, 2004 #Family of the Future (Family Guy and Futurama crossover)-March 21, 2004 #American Guys (Family Guy and American Dad crossover)-March 21, 2004 #The White and Yellow (Family Guy and The Simpsons crossover)-March 21, 2004 #Not All Dogs Go to Heaven-March 28, 2004 #The Howling-April 4, 2004 #Ocean's Three and a Half-April 11, 2004 #Everybody Hates Lois-April 18, 2004 #Everybody Hates Peter-April 25, 2004 #Lois' Complain-no-more Marathon-May 2, 2004 #The Juice is Loose!-May 9, 2004 #Double Trouble-May 16, 2004 # I Dream of Jesus 2-May 23, 2004 #Crappy Birthday to You-May 30, 2004 Season 6: (2005) #Son of a Brian-September 5, 2005 #Road to Hollywood-September 12, 2005 #Who Shot Mayor West: Part 1-September 19, 2005 #Who Shot Mayor West: Part 2-September 19, 2005 #Tales of a 3rd Grade Nothing-September 26, 2005 #Road To Germany-October 3, 2005 #Episode 420-October 10, 2005 #Meg Mama-October 17, 2005 #The Contender-October 24, 2005 #Family Guy's Freakin' Sweet Halloween Special-October 31, 2005 Season 7: (2005) #The Adventures of Plutonium Peter-November 7, 2005 #Plutonium Peter Strikes Again!-November 14, 2005 #The Awesome End of Plutonium Peter-November 21, 2005 #Road to the North Pole-December 19, 2005 #Figs-December 26, 2005 #Peter Long Legs-December 26, 2005 Season 8: (2006/2007) #Stewie Dooby Doo-January 8, 2006 #Were Not Lucky Theres A Family Guy-January 15, 2006 #Road to Spain-January 22, 2006 #Thanks for the Memories-January 29, 2006 #My Freaky Date with My Sister-February 5, 2006 #Dum Dums and Dragons: Part 1-June 18, 2006 #Dum Dums and Dragons: Part 2-June 18, 2006 #Scream!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-June 25, 2006 #It's A Freakin Patriotic Family Guy 4th of July-July 2, 2006 #Trapped In The Video Game World: Part 1-August 6, 2006 #The Hard Drive: Part 2-August 6, 2006 #The Boss: Part 3-August 6, 2006 #Brian The Movie Star-August 13, 2006 #President-October 8, 2006 #He Drives Me Crazy-October 22, 2006 #Mice on Ice-December 10, 2006 #Golf Shark-December 24, 2006 #The Super Griffins 6: The New Begining-December 31, 2006 #The Super Griffins 7: The Final End-December 31, 2006 #Peter Has Brains-January 14, 2007 #Home Alone-January 21, 2007 #Sam I Am-January 28, 2007 Season 9: (2007/2008) #Blizzard of Oz-February 4, 2007 #Wife Swap-February 4, 2007 #Stewart Gilligan Island-February 11, 2007 #The Super Griffins 8: Natural Disaster-February 18, 2007 #The Bang That Started The World-February 25, 2007 #It's A Freakin Wierd Episode-March 4, 2007 #Dream Escape-March 11, 2007 #The Never-Ending Nightmare-March 18, 2007 #Jobless-March 25, 2007 #Peterbob FatPants-April 1, 2007 #Brian's Easter-April 8, 2007 #Mrs. Brain: Part 1-April 22, 2007 #Mrs. Brain: Part 2-April 22, 2007 #Mrs. Brain: Part 3-April 22, 2007 #Mrs. Brain: Part 4-April 22, 2007 #Meg Marries-April 29, 2007 #Famous Meg-May 5, 2007 #Bring Back Britney-May 12, 2007 #Stewie The Tan Man-May 19, 2007 #A Very Creepy and a Freakin' Scary Family Guy Halloween-October 28, 2007 #The Family Guy Movie-In Theaters December 30, 2007 #A Very Loving and a Heart Filled Family Guy Valentine's Day-February 10, 2008 #InStewiea-March 2, 2008 #Road to The New Pole-March 9, 2008 #Road to New York-March 16, 2008 #Road to Connectiet-March 23, 2008 #Road to D.C.-March 30, 2008 #Road to Spooner Street-April 6, 2008 #Meg and More-April 13, 2008 #Super Ultra Kiss-Athon-April 20, 2008 #No More Pornos-April 27, 2008 #The Super Ultra Prank-May 4, 2008 #I Love Woods-May 11, 2008 #Who Killed Thelma?: Part 1-May 18, 2008 #Who Killed Thelma?: Part 2-May 18, 2008 #Baby Dadda: Part 1-June 8, 2008 #Baby Dadda: Part 2-June 8, 2008 Season 10: (2008/2010) #Hecksquake-October 5, 2008 #Cool Peter-October 12, 2008 #My Life is Ruined-October 19, 2008 #It's A Freaking Scary Halloween-October 26, 2008 #Whodunnit-November 2, 2008 #Stewmonji: Part 1-December 7, 2008 #Stewmonji: Part 2-December 7, 2008 #Cooking With Idiots-December 14, 2008 #One Idiot and a Baby-January 4, 2009 #The Return Of My Drunken Irish Dad-January 11, 2009 #Family Guy The Musical-January 25, 2009 #No Einstein To Me-February 8, 2009 #The Super Griffins 9: Trouble in Tokyo-February 15, 2009 #Groundhogz-March 8, 2009 #I Love Lois-March 15, 2009 #Dyslexic is Chris-April 5, 2009 #Apartmant Ship-April 19, 2009 #Paging Doctor Griffin-April 26, 2009 #Michael and Meg's Infinite Playlist-May 3, 2009 #Family Guy Fanon Viewer Mail-May 17, 2009 #Stewievil-September 27, 2009 #Stewievil Returns-October 4, 2009 #Peter's Antique Roadshow-November 1, 2009 #Leave It To Peter-November 8, 2009 #Hola, Senor Griffin-November 15, 2009 #Fast Food-November 22, 2009 #Nerd Bonds-December 13, 2009 #Cool Jobs-December 20, 2009 #WWW Fat-February 7, 2010 #Poker Night-February 14, 2010 Season 11: (2011) #It's A Wishful Life-January 2, 2011 #www.addiction.com-January 9, 2011 #Meg Gets a Wild Hair-January 16, 2011 #The Super Griffins 10: Bookworm-January 23, 2011 #The Super Griffins 11: Space Oddesy: Part 1-January 30, 2011 #The Super Griffins 11: Space Oddesy: Part 2-January 30, 2011 #The Super Griffins 11: Space Oddesy: Part 3-January 30, 2011 #The Super Griffins 11: Space Oddesy: Part 4-January 30, 2011 #The Super Griffins 12: Atlantis-February 6, 2011 #I'm In Love With A Stripper-February 13, 2011 #Stewie Griffin And The Chamber Of Mystery-February 20, 2011 #The Amazing Griffin-February 27, 2011 #Peter and the Beer Factory-March 6, 2011 #Howdy Griffins-March 13, 2011 #Stewie 2.0-March 20, 2011 #The Griffin Family Vacation-March 27, 2011 #Kill Meg-April 3, 2011 #Family Guy Fanon Viewer Mail 2-April 10, 2011 Season 12: (2011/12) #The Griffins Go To Hawaii: Part 1-September 25, 2011 #The Griffins Go To Hawaii: Part 2-September 25, 2011 #Mid Life Crisis-October 2, 2011 #Sight for Four Eyes-November 6, 2011 #Trading Places-November 13, 2011 #Peter Peter Pumpkin Eater-November 20, 2011 #Bar Troubles-December 4, 2011 #Stalling-December 11, 2011 #Three Strikes Your Out-January 8, 2012 #Get Your Dad In The Game-January 15, 2012 #Head in the Clouds-January 22, 2012 #The Patriots II-March 11, 2012 #Hole in 1+2-March 18, 2012 #Road to Austrila: Part 1-March 25, 2012 #Road to Austrila: Part 2-March 25, 2012 #Road to Austrila: Part 3-March 25, 2012 #Road to Austrila: Part 4-March 25, 2012 #Road to Austrila: Part 5-March 25, 2012 #Dungeons, Dragons And Doofuses-April 1, 2012 #College Girl-April 8, 2012 #The Very Little League-April 15, 2012 #Viva Las Vegas-April 22, 2012 #Movie Magic-May 6, 2012 #Tales of a First Grade Something-May 13, 2012 Season 13 (2012/13) #Past From The Future-September 30, 2012 #Thanks Alot-October 7, 2012 #Diet Day-November 4, 2012 #It's The Beer Fountain, Peter Griffin-November 11, 2012 #Be Careful What You Wish For-November 18, 2012 #Guitar Prick-November 25, 2012 #Gone-December 9, 2012 #Sex Scene Around The World-December 23, 2012 #War of Revenge!!!-January 6, 2013 #The Bachelorette and Jillian-January 13, 2013 #Let's Dance-January 20, 2013 #Rock on Crazy Griffin-January 27, 2013 #Who's Wedding Is It Anyway?-February 3, 2013 #Did You Listen?-February 10, 2013 #Lois' Surprise-February 17, 2013 #In Your Dreams-February 24, 2013 #Stew-S of A-March 3, 2013 #Hannah Banana 2-March 10, 2013 #Road Around The World-March 17, 2013 #Backwards-March 24, 2013 #Meet the Presidents-March 31, 2013 #Where is the Ring?-April 7, 2013 #Petermon-April 14, 2013 #Isty Bitsy Teeny Weeny-April 21, 2013 #I Owe God-April 28, 2013 #Road To Antarctica-May 5, 2013 #Hello! My Name is Peter... I Think-May 12, 2013 # Goodbye, Cleveland: Part 0-May 19, 2013 #Goodbye, Cleveland: Part 1-May 19, 2013 #Goodbye, Cleveland: Part 2-May 19, 2013 # Goodbye, Cleveland: Part 3-May 19, 2013 Season 14 (2013/14) #Lost at Sea-September 29, 2013 #Two and a Half Gardian (Parody of the show: Two and a Half Men)-October 6, 2013 #Leggo My Meggo (Parody of the Waffle: Leggo My Eggo)-October 13, 2013 #The Blind Date, the Cheapskate and the Primate-October 20, 2013 #Help Wanted-October 27, 2013 #Not So Angry Birds 2-November 3, 2013 #Tonight, Were Gonna Die Young-November 10, 2013 #Thanksgiving Guy-November 24, 2013 #Wheel of Fatman (Parody of the game show: Wheel of Fortune)-December 8, 2013 #How to Celebrate Christmas-December 15, 2013 #Rome, Sweet Rome (Spoof of: Home, Sweet Home)-January 5, 2014 #Avery-body Dance Now (Parody of the song: Everybody Dance Now)-January 12, 2014 #Peter and the Girls-January 26, 2014 #Boy Story (Parody of the Movie: Toy Story)-March 16, 2014 #2 Broke Men (Parody of the show: 2 Broke Girls)-March 23, 2014 #When a Rich Fat Guy Needs a Poor Skinny Guy-March 30, 2014 #Mother of Tiffany-April 6, 2014 #The Magic Key-April 13, 2014 #Dads-April 27, 2014 #Monte Carlo-May 4, 2014 #Going Green-May 11, 2014 #Bake It Up-May 18, 2014 #The Virgin-May 25, 2014 #Sex and the Titty-June 1, 2014 #The Asian White Guy-June 8, 2014 #The Unusual Suspect-June 15, 2014 Season 15 (2016) # WBFF (Worst Best Friends Forever)- March 4, 2016 # I Was A Teenage Idiot- March 12, 2016 Season 16